el extraño caso
by ANABELLE21
Summary: Un extraño asesino esta suelto por la ciudad y dos detectives totalmente opuestos son los encargados de capturarlo, pero en el camino iran descubriendo cosas de ellos mismos que no imaginaban.
1. ellos

_**Declaimer: **__Avatar no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, por puro ocio XD _

_

* * *

_

_**Ella**_

"siempre he pensado que seria genial si las palabras se fluyeran solas , todo seria mucho mas sencillo, nos ahorraríamos el tener que pensar respuestas educadas y formales que en el fondo son hipócritas , el mundo seria mucho mas verdadero por que la gente seria sincera entre si" .

A menudo mi abuela me solía decir esto antes de cada cuento cuando yo era pequeña; desde ese entonces tengo pasión por la literatura y por la sinceridad, para mi no hay nada mas importantes que la verdad y la sincerada .Aún que son términos hermanos, no significan lo mismo y siempre terminan por confundirse en la mente de la gente. Fue esto ultimo lo que me llevo a decirme a ser detective , aun que siempre me gusto escribir, por lo cual mi familia me veía mas por el lado de las letras y les sorprendió mucho mi decisión, todavía escribo algunos cuentos que espero leerle a mis hijos y nietos si es que Dios me los concede , al principio fue duro , pero con los años realmente me apasione por el trabajo y los misterios, tenia una relación amistosa con mi compañero con el cual congenié desde el primer momento en el que empezamos a trabajar juntos .Los años corrieron y mis amigos me llamaban trabajolica ya que a cada momento hablaba de los casos cuando nos juntábamos o no asistía a las reuniones por estar trabajando en mis días libres. Pero nunca imaginamos mi compañero y además hermano –cuyo nombre es Sokka- que nos encontraríamos envueltos en tan siniestro crimen.

La mañana de mi cumpleaños numero veintisiete del veinte de octubre del año dos mil siete me levante temprano para ir al trabajo , había recibido una llamada de mi abuela y un regalo de mi mejor amiga Sukki, una de las pocas que poseo dado a mi escasa vida social , pero pese a todo yo presentía que no seria un buen día puesto que al levantarme tropecé con mis zapatos lo que casi ocasiona que votara mi televisor, luego queme mi blusa favorita para por ultimó casi chocar con un auto camino al trabajo , a pesar de todas estas cosas no creía que fueran a empeorar , pero eso fue antes que apareciera el asesino de las rocas o como fue archivado después , el asesino de la mascara perfecta .

_

* * *

_

El día era esplendido cuando una patrulla detectivesca se detenía frente a un condominio de departamentos bastante lujosos, en el interior del auto se encontraban dos jóvenes detectives, ella era castaña, alta y bastante esbelta, de ojos azules, piel morena, labios rojos y nariz perfilada. Él tenia cabello negro, ojos azules, mediana estatura, barbilla partida y músculos firmes.

Hace dos años que habían sido transferidos a homicidios por buen desempeño y eso era justamente lo que los había traído hasta aquel lugar tan acomodado, un homicidio. Una hora atrás recibieron una llamada proveniente de un vecino del condominio que al salir con su perro a pasear escucho un fuerte ruido en el departamento 115 y fue cuando encontraron el cadáver de un hombre de unos 50 años de edad muerto de una puñalada en el corazón , a pesar de que la muerte fue instantánea el hombre tenia una expresión de horror en el rostro pero la habitación donde fue cometido el crimen no mostraba signos de violencia , sino todo lo contrario estaba en perfecto orden y esto no es lo mas extraño , junto al muerto había una piedra rectangular partido en tres cuidadosamente colocados un trozo a cada lado de los brazos y uno en la cabeza , esto ultimo desconcertó a la policía

Te digo que lo mas seguro es que lo mato el vecino, eso siempre pasa en las series detectivescas –decía el joven a su compañera –ella lo miro con incredulidad

No creo que este caso sea tan simple Sokka, has estado viendo demasiadas películas –dijo la chica – esto es la vida real, no esa serie de los detectives tontos que resuelven todos los casos como por arte de magia.

Sokka le respondió en tono ofendido – oye no digas esas cosa, gracias a esa serie soy detective ahora, o es que la gran Katara ¿no puede ver TV? –una sonrisa triunfal apareció en los labios de Haru al ver la mirada molesta de de la joven –hoy estas de muy mal humor, te vas a arrugar niña.

Si me arrugo o no es mi problema y si decidiste convertirte en detective por que veías una estupida serie es tu problema – respondió la chica secamente –ahora será mejor que subamos y no culpes a nadie sin pruebas.

Vale, vale no te enojes – respondió Sokka en tono resignado-que genio, mujeres.

En el departamento la escena era más que desconcertante, todo estaba en perfecto orden, lo que generalmente no es común en un homicidio, sólo los dos policías que custodiaban el cadáver parecían desencajar. Al vernos los pobres hombres no pudieron ocultar su sonrisa de alivio, por fin podrían marcharse y alejarse del apestoso cadáver.

Comenzaron Buscando huellas dactilares pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al descubrir que no había ninguna aparte de los policías y de un chico que lo encontró. Tendríamos que hablar con ella después, tal vez sokka tuviera razón sobre la identidad del asesino.

Él tomaba fotografías de la escena y el cadáver mientras ella registraba el lugar , al parecer el sujeto se llamaba Gyatso , tenia 58 años y era antropólogo y arqueólogo de la universidad de Ba sing Se , encargado de la investigación sobre los nómadas aire y el ultimo avatar.

-Encontraste algo hermanita – pregunta sokka mientras examina el cadáver con cuidado

-al parecer el tipo era un importante investigador de una universidad, para ser precisos el encargado de los estudios sobre los nómadas aire, en resumen un tipo importante-dio Katara

-vaya Haci que un pez gordo, pero por lo que supe de el por la TV era un pacifista, de los que esta es green pace y todo, no hay móvil aparente-dice sokka con expresión pensativa y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- vamos a hablar con el chico que lo encontró que lo encontró-

Dicho muchacho vivía tres departamentos más allá y resulto ser el ayudante del profesor, iba en el penúltimo año de carrera y se llamaba Aang, al parecer estaba muy unido a Gyatso y se veía sinceramente afectado por su muerte, no es que katara fuera confiada pero el chico le simpatizo inmediatamente, además les contó varias cosas útiles para la investigación , como que en los últimos días el profesor había estado muy raro, le decía que tuviera mucho cuidado y no hablara de la investigación y la tarde del día anterior le entrego un microchip que le hizo jurar proteger con su vida.

No supo por que pero guardo el chip en su chaqueta y no le comento nada a Sokka, por que seguro que le armaría un escándalo, él aun desconfiaba de Aang.

Luego de algunas preguntas más y una advertencia de que no podía salir de la ciudad dejaron en paz al joven.

-Haci que lo único que tenemos son estos trozos de roca y la declaración del chico ese – dice sokka

- no te olvides del cadáver hermanito, el informe de la autopsia puede entregarnos resultados mas concluyentes –dice katara en tono de sabiduría

- ya sabelotodo muévete y vasos a la central a llevar estas piedras a Thop, sabes lo que le gusta jugar con tierra, jjajajaja-

- como puedes reírte Haci en un momento como este ¬¬, además analizar cosas es su trabajo, por eso TRABAJA en el laboratorio de criminología, no como otros que sacan la vuelta todo el día-gruñe la chica molesta

-Amargada-suspira sokka para finalmente seguir a su hermana hasta el auto.

_

* * *

_

_**El**_

Mi vida no a sido fácil, provengo de una familia de militares y mi padre siempre fue muy estricto conmigo a diferencia de cómo era con mi hermana azula, ella era su consentida, pero a mi parecía odiarme, pero eso no me importaba pues tenia a mi madre y tío que a pesar de haber seguido la carrera militar es un hombre muy bondadoso, hace unos años se retiro y ahora tiene una tienda de té en el centro de la ciudad.

Un día, cuando yo tenia 14 años mi madre entro corriendo a mi cuarto, me dijo que me vistiera y subiera al auto, mi hermana se encontraba en casa de unas tías de mi padre.

Nunca supe que fue lo que averiguo, pero si se que era con respecto a mi padre, condujo por la carretera durante treinta minutos cuando noto que algo andaba mal, chocamos contra unas rocas, ella murió al instante y yo quede con una quemadura en el lado izquierdo de mi cara, el informe policiaco dijo que los frenos se cortaron, pero yo se que LOS cortaron y creo que fue ozai , mi padre.

Desde entonces viví con mi tío, en parte eso fue lo que me impulso a ser detective, no quería que mas crímenes se quedaran sin un culpable.

Ahora estoy camino a la central, Haru –mi compañero – y yo fuimos llamados (aún que era nuestro día libre), al parecer quieren que participe en una nueva investigación, algo de un asesinato a un investigador, solo espero que me la asignen a mi solo, trabajo mejor así que con compañía.

_**Continuara…**_

_Aquí esta el primer cap. de esta historia, esta algo corto pero el siguiente se viene mas largo y mejor._

_Veremos el encuentro entre zuko y katara que esta que saca chispas._

_Quejas, sugerencias, ideas, criticas, todo es bienvenido XD _

_Se cuidan _

_**AnaBelle**_


	2. unidad de analisis de conducta criminal

_**Declaimer: Avatar**_the last airbender no me pertenece, Hago esto por puro ocio.

_Cursiva=_ pensamientos

_**El extraño caso**_

La situación era un poco desconcertante para katara, apenas llegaron a la central ella y sokka fueron llamados por el jefe Bumi a la oficina de este pues tenia que hablar Con ellos con respecto al caso, al parecer por lo que se había enterado iban a asignar mas gente a la investigación, solo esperaba que pudieran hacer todos juntos un buen trabajo en equipo.

_Hace un rato que haru y yo estamos sentados en la oficina de Bumi, nos ofreció un caramelo mientras esperamos a los detectives que ya están trabajando en el caso, esto de la espera me apesta un poco, me hace sentir inútil, mi compañero por el contrario parece estar mas interesado en charlar con el jefe sobre las propiedades de los caramelos y otras banalidades en ves de preocuparse por el caso que por cierto aun no nos explica, así que decido interrumpir tan interesante conversación._

disculpe jefe, pero aun no nos a dicho de que se trata el caso- dice zuko un poco molesto- y creo que seria bueno irnos poniendo al tanto para así empezar a trabajar mas rápidamente en el.

Bumi y Haru dejan de hablar y se giran para mirar al joven de la cicatriz, el anciano sonríe amablemente y ríe.

Eso es verdad señor sozin, pero todo a su tiempo, lo que por ahora deben saber es que un conocido profesor de la universidad de ba sing Se, que estaba a cargo de la investigación sobre los nómadas aire y el ultimo avatar se fue asesinado y ustedes caballeros trabajaran con los detectives kurkawa (N. A: katara y sokka) –respondió Bumi

Al escuchar que tendria que trabajar con más personas zuko puso cara de pocos amigos, haru que conocía muy bien a su compañero intento calmar los ánimos del pelinegro:

Vamos zuko, cambia esa cara, no va hacer tan malo trabajar con ellos- rogó haru- yo conozco a sokka, es un buen detective, y si su hermana se parece a el, resolveremos rápidamente el caso todos juntos.

Tiene toda la razón detective Chun-interrumpe bumi- ya verán como será de agradable trabajar con ellos.

Ante las palabras de los dos hombres zuko solo se limita a gruñir algo in entendible para los presentes, y como si de magia se tratara por la puerta aparecen los susodichos hermanos con un sonoro portazo anunciándolos.

Que haces sokka, se golpe antes de entrar-grita una joven morena a un hombre también moreno.

Hay katara que exagerada eres, si igual nos estaban esperando- responde el moreno, se gira hacia bumi – ¿verdad?

Bueno- decía bumi pero es interrumpido a mitad de frase por katara

-no te quieras justificar

Zuko: _No podía creer lo que veía ante mis ojos, esos dos, con los que supuestamente tendría que hacer equipo, se peleaban frente a todos sin ninguna vergüenza ni respeto, parecían niños de jardín infantil, haru parecía como abobado, más que de costumbre lo que era algo preocupante._

_Por otro lado Bumi estaba de lo mas divertido con el pleito hasta que nos miro a haru y a mi por fin intervino en la pelea, luego de unos minutos todos estábamos sentados frente a el esperando._

Katara: ¡_ayyy! maldición ¡, mi hermano es un entupido , ahora por su culpa bumi nos mira con cara rara , uno de los detectives con los que al parecer trabajaremos no puede contener su risa y el otro nos mira con el seño fruncido, como si fuera de la realeza y no estuviéramos a la altura de su majestad._

_Cuando Sokka y yo nos calmamos el jefe presento al de pelo largo como Haru Chun, quien saludo con familiaridad a mi hermano y a mí con educada cortesía, ahora que recuerdo me parece que fueron compañeros en la academia; pero el de la cicatriz, Zuko sozin, siguió mirándonos con cara de estar chupando limón agrio y solo gruño un saludo, uii tipo mal educado. _

_Yo había escuchado hablar de el ,decían que era un tipo reservado , pocos y nada se sabia de el , solo que aparentemente el y Haru se llevaban bien y era y excelente detective que prefería trabajar en solitario y a veces ocupaba métodos poco ortodoxos para atrapar criminales , por lo que se había llevado mas de un reto._ _Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la voz de Bumi._

Se que se estarán preguntando por que los llame a los cuatro a mi oficina- comenzó el anciano con voz pausada-pero como todos ustedes saben un acecino esta suelto en la ciudad, el gobierno no quería alarmar a la población, así que lo mantuvo en secreto, pero lo cierto es que este no es el primer asesinato cometido por esta persona a juzgar por la forma en que se cometió.

Un glaciar silencio recorrió la oficina luego de estas palabras, los detectives estaban pasmados, el primero en salir del shock fue Zuko.

¿Cómo que no es el primero?-pregunto- ¿a quien más acecinaron?, tendrían que haberlo dicho por lo menos a nosotros los detectives.

Contestando en orden sus preguntas señor sozin-respondió el jefe-el 15 de enero de este año fue acecinado el maestro de artes marciales mas famoso del país, sifu pakku, tres meses después el conde arnook murió de la misma manera también un día 15 y ahora después de 3 meses del ultimo asesinato el profesor Gyatso sufrió el mismo destino, comprenderán que al tratarse de tan ilustres personalidades no podíamos tomar esto a la ligera y desatar el pánico general en la población.

Usted querrá decir en la parte de la población con dinero- dijo Katara –por que inmediatamente conectarían la posición social con los crímenes.

Exacto, señorita kuerkawua – felicito bumi con un gesto de aprobación- se dará cuenta que esas son las personas que solventan económicamente el país y seria perjudicial que diéramos la alarma, ya que la gente llegaría a la misma conclusión que usted y muchos dejarían de invertir y abandonarían el país.

Sokka que hasta ahora había permanecido callado miraba con el seño fundido y una mano en la boca, como si estuviera meditando por que el cielo es azul.

No, lo entiendo, ¿Por qué?-murmura el ojiazul mas para si que para los demás

Si, quien estaría interesado en matar a estas personas- comenta Haru- y que relación tienen entre…

no. no me refiero a eso – interrumpe Sokka

Los presentes lo quedan mirando con cara de signo de interrogación, pues todos creían que se refería al caso y se preguntaban que abría querido decir el detective kurkawua con sus palabras.

Y a lo que a lo que te referías es…- dijo Zuko con un toque de ironía en su voz haciendo un ademán con las manos para que Sokka hablara.

A lo que me refiero – Sokka mira feo a Zuko antes de continuar-es que por que nos esta diciendo esto precisamente a nosotros de todos los detectives que hay en este lugar.

Los otros tres detectives se giraron hacia Bumi, mirándolo con cara de quien exige una explicación, las palabras del moreno hicieron que todos se cuestionaran lo mismo y esperaban que el anciano les diera una explicación. La expectación de los jóvenes era palpable, pero el ambiente se rompió con una sonora carcajada del viejo que dejo más que desconcertados y un poco molestos a los chicos, sobretodo a Zuko y Katara que aunque no lo supieran compartían el mismo pensamiento asesino para el anciano.

Ay, ay mi pobre pancita- decía mientras se sujetaba con las manos el estomago, mas caras molestas de parte de los otros-haaa, justamente iba a hablarles de eso, para este caso solo quiero a los mejores, durante semanas e revisado informes y fichas de todos los detectives de este lugar y e llegado a la conclusión que ustedes son los indicados para formar esta nueva unidad.

¿Nueva u unida? ¿Qu que unidad?- tartamudeo Haru

-la que ustedes formaran por supuesto- dijo el jefe- hace mucho tiempo que el proyecto estaba en mente y este caso nos confirma que se debe realizar, se trata de un grupo que tomara los

Casos mas difícil, asesinos en serie, secuestros, investigaran grandes golpes de la mafia, en los casos que otros no hayan podido resolver o como este que involucre a gente importante y sea necesario mantenerlo en secreto, se llamara unidad de análisis de conducta criminal (*) o UACC, el resto del equipo con el que trabajaran ya a si do seleccionado y los conocerán una vez que elijan quien de ustedes cuatro tendrá la palabra final en las decisiones, es decir, estará a cargo de la unidad.

Debería ser yo – dijeron Katara y Zuko al mismo tiempo.

¿Disculpa?- dijo Katara girándose hacia Zuko- ¿Por qué crees que deberías ser tú?

-Por que obviamente tengo más experiencia y madures que TU-respondió Sozin mirándola con molestia- y para estar a cargo de algo tan importante hay que tener modales.

Que te pasa imbecil, quien te has creído para habarme Haci- rugió la chica- si ser maduro significa estar amargado todo el día como otro, no quiero madurar nunca.

-campesina mal educada

burro amargado

bruja

creído

Ya basta- grito Bumi, al ver que ambos iban a protestar agrego-se los digo a los dos, si tanto quieren el puesto compitan por el, mañana realizaran tres pruebas de habilidades y el que gane sequedad a cargo.

Un momento- dijo Sokka- esto esta muy simple, el que pierda tiene que ser el sirviente del otro durante una semana, deberá planchar, cocinar, limpiar y hacer todos los quehaceres domésticos del otro.

¿Te moviste loco?- pregunto Katara

- no, hermanita, estoy de lo mas cuerdo, además estoy seguro que tu ganaras

Absurdo- farfullo Zuko

Que?, te da miedo perder-se burlo la chica

Claro que no-respondió molesto- ¿a que hora mañana?

Así se habla chicos, mañana a las 10:30 AM en el patio de entrenamiento-dijo Bumi- ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho que hacer.

Y todos salieron de la oficina rumbo a sus actividades diarias, con dos de ellos sintiéndose de lo más entupidos por aceptar el tonto desafío.

**Continuara….**

Después de mucho tiempo al fin termine este capitulo, pero como ahora estoy de vacaciones iré actualizando (y escribiendo) mas rápido.

Poco a poco se Irán revelando nuevos misterios y mas personajes, por que ahora los cap serán un poquito mas largos.

(*) El nombre lo saque de una serie que veo en TV de detectives XD

Gracias por leer esta historia

Criticas, surgencias, es todo bienvenido

Anabelle


End file.
